Lost Past, Dark Future
by redx117
Summary: The future now lies in ruin. The only choice for King Syaoran and Queen Sakura is to send their only son back in time to save the future. But how will the present Syaoran and Sakura handle this new turn of event's?
1. Prologue: The Way the World Ends

Disclaimer: Just so everyone is clear on this. I do not own **CardCaptor Sakura.**

Even though I really wish I did, I don't. Ok just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy the story.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Hey guys, if you have been one of the loyal readers who has been reading the story **Lost Past, Dark Future** I just wanted to let you know, I made a decision to redo the entire story itself. So this is the new version of the original story I had in mind, with some minor and major changes here and there. I do hope that you all enjoy reading it and leave a review!!

**LOST PAST, DARK FUTURE**

**Prologue: The Way the World Ends**

Explosion after explosion rocked the palace. Everywhere royal guards could be seen running around trying to bring order to the situation. They were sprinting here and there trying to hold back the invaders from entering the palace.

The throne itself had a different story. 4 figures stood close to one another as they said their final goodbye's. There were two adult figure heads clad in royal garments, and yet they pulsed with incredible and pure magical power. The other was a young man, aged around 18 who seemed to resonate with some kind of unknown force. It was neither dark nor light, but seemed to radiate a combination of the two themselves. And finally next to the young man, stood a giant beast. It resembled the form of a tiger, yet two massive, black elegant and feathery wings sprouted from its sides. It's fur was as white as snow, but the pieces of armor that it donned on its paws and tail were as black as the night itself. The helmet it wore on its was just as equally terrifying and prevented one from seeing the creatures eyes. It snarled for a moment, revealing razor sharp fangs and teeth that could easily tear through the flesh of any man.

One of the figures draped in royal garments was a handsome man who had a golden crown upon his head. His garments were that of a royal ancestry and bore a dark green color. He had messy brown hair and on his back was a sword that gleamed magnificently in the light. On his right was one of the most beautiful woman anyone could ever lay their eyes on. She had beautiful auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful gown that was a dark shade of pink. On her head was a beautiful gold crown as well. An amazing, beautiful staff rested on her arm. At the top, the staff-head had a circle with a golden star in the center and wings flying out on the sides.

The younger man himself was almost, if not equally as handsome as the other male. The lower part of his face below his nose was hidden by a black scarf that fell below his neck, ending just above his lower back. He wore a black sleeve-less trench coat that hovered just a few inches above the ground near his brown shin high combat boots. He donned a simple white shirt that hugged his chest and body nicely showing the firm and strong figure that he possessed. Just like the trench coat he wore, he had a pair of black pants on. On his left thigh a sophisticated looking revolver was holstered connected to his belt. On his left hand he had a black glove on, capable of withstanding any type of elemental damage, whether it be the deadliest heat or the most freezing temperature, it would safely protect him from harm. On his right he wore a similar glove, except a large gauntlet was attached to it extending all the way to his upper fore-arm. It would have looked like a simple gauntlet made to protect the user, but with the flick of his wrist the young man could easily draw out the hidden blade that was concealed underneath the plating and armor of the gauntlet itself.

"Are you ready son?" asked the King hesitantly. He tried to remain focused and act as though this was the right thing to do, but deep within his eyes, the hesitation and pain from parting with his only child could be seen as bright as a star in a cloudless night.

The young man only nodded as he replied in a deep and serious tone, "Yes father, I am prepared."

The queen then spoke with great courage and pain as well as she hugged her son for one final time, taking her into her loving arms before she would never see him again. 

"Please Zero…please be safe. I know you're mission is of the utmost importance, but your life is of the utmost importance to us. Please be careful my little boy."

Though it seemed impossible just from this demeanor, the young man actually smiled a little as he held back tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his mother one last time as well. They slowly parted and the King turned his gaze to the creature standing at the heel of the young man named Zero.

"Shadow," stated the King and at the mention of his name, the creature raised its immediately signaling that it was listening with great intent, "I leave our son in your care. Please bring him back safely to us."

The creature only nodded its head in acknowledgement as it stood closer to its master.

Then the King turned around and walked to his throne, reaching around it as if to grab something. Zero, in wonder fixed his gaze on his father as he watched the older man approach him with a long object in his hands. It was covered in a cloth so Zero had no idea what it was and was even more surprised when the King handed it to him. The young man carefully took the object into his hands and looked at the King questioningly.

"Go ahead son," said the King as he looked proudly upon the young man, "its yours now."

Zero unwrapped the object was his eyes widened as he gazed upon the gleaming blade of the Li Clan sword. "But father, I- I- I can't take this!! This is your most powerful sword and the blade of our people!!"

However the older man only raised his hand up to silence him as he smiled warmly and replied, "And now I am passing it on down to you Zero. You are our last and only hope Zero. What better way to prepare you then to give you the most powerful weapon in our arsenal."

Zero bowed low as he said in great thanks and adoration, "I am beyond honored father and I promise you that I will take great care of it." Then something strange happened, as soon as his hand contacted the hilt of the sword itself, the weapon began to glow eerily with a black and crimson aura. Slowly the blade itself began to change and yet it still retained some of its original characteristics. The crystal and the hilt itself began to cant forward as it bended at a 45 degree angle. The silver blade itself began to morph, growing thinner and deadlier looking as it began to solidify itself once more. Once it was solid again, the grip of the sword now had a portion of the blade actually protecting the users hand the was now only one sided instead of being double edged.

"What- what just happened?" wondered the young man out-loud, surprised from the sudden event.

"It seems the blade has adapted to you." Responded the King with a satisfied smile.

"What?"

"You see when the Li Clan sword is passed down from one heir to the next, the sword itself will change for to adapt to the new owners style. In this case it has done just that and is now ready to be wielded to your own style of combat. Although I have to say, the design is very interesting, I have never seen anything so- so-"

"So what?" wondered the queen.

The King hesitated before turning to her with a look of concern in his eyes.

"So Dark."

Zero twirled the blade around for a moment, getting the feel of the weapon itself as he took note of how light the sword was and yet seemed to emanate a sort of uncontested power and strength. Almost as though the blade itself screamed for battle and pain. He just ignored the feeling and focused his power, returning the blade to its pendant form.

The queen herself then stepped forward, 5 pink and powerful cards in her hands as she approached her son. She handed the cards to him and he took them into his own before realizing just what exactly they were. His eyes once again widened when he saw the familiar words of **Windy, Watery, Earthy, Firey, **and **Shadow.**

"Mother I can't take these!! They are your most powerful cards!! I can't possibly take your most powerful tool from you!!" protested the young man as he tried to return them to her, but the beautiful queen only pushed them back into his own as she smiled warmly as well before saying,

"I know, which is why I am giving them you. You know how to use them just as much as I do. Let them guide you and watch over you just as they have done for me. They will follow you to no ends and will obey your every command. Please let them watch over you for me and fight along-side them just as I have done for so long."

Zero only nodded as he stared at the five cards in his hands before looking back up into his loving mothers eyes and said, "I promise you mother I will not fail. I will protect all of you and stop any of these atrocities form ever occurring. I promise I will save everyone."

"We know you will Zero, we know."

BOOM!!!

The sounds of battle echoed closer and closer to the throne room. More men and screaming could be heard just outside the door and everyone now knew the time for them to leave one another had arrived.

"Syaoran," said the Queen as she drew her powerful staff and lifted it into the air.

The King then nodded as he replied, "I'm all set Sakura." And took out his own powerful sword. They crossed them together in the air as the queen threw up one of her powerful tarot cards calling a familiar spell.

"Return, open a gate to the past to send our son back in time. Allow him to step through the gates of time to right the wrongs of the past and save the future from this dark fate. RETURN!!!"

A flash of light occurred as a portal suddenly opened up in the middle of the throne room.

"Go now Zero!!" yelled the King as he looked at the door.

The banging was growing louder and the door itself would not hold for much longer.

Zero himself stepped up to the threshold of the portal before turning around and looking at his family one last time.

"I promise I won't fail you!!" Along with the creature known as Shadow, they leapt into the portal and seconds later the vortex itself sealed and vanished into the air.

BOOOM!!! CRACK!!!

With one final blow, the door to the throne room was blasted open and the sounds of horrible creatures began to the fill the room.

Drawing his sword and standing in front of his wife protectively, the King made ready for battle. A battle he knew could not be one. The young woman only looked at her husband and love sadly before saying.

"So this is the way the world ends."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well the prologue is done and is still pretty much the same except for just the minor changes. Please leave a review and the first chapter should be up in a couple of weeks. Hope you had fun reading this and once again all reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Beginning's

Disclaimer: Just so everyone is clear on this. I do not own **CardCaptor Sakura.**

Even though I really wish I did, I don't. Ok just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy the story.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Hey guys what's up, RedX117 here to just give you a warm intro for the next chapter of this story. So far the reviews you guys have been giving have been very supportive and I look forward to reading more after this chapter so please enjoy. Anyway, enough talking, without further ado here is the next chapter in…

**LOST PAST, DARK FUTURE**

**Chapter 1: Dark Beginning's**

Sakura woke up to the sound of her favorite alarm clock as usual. She got up from bed and went over to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. She let the shower run a little to let the water heat up a bit. Meanwhile she took off her pajamas to reveal her beautiful body. She had grown significantly in height in 6 years and her body had matured to reveal how she had become a young woman. Sakura was now 18 years old and a senior in high school and just like her brother, attends the same high school that he used to go to himself.

When Sakura returned to her room fully dressed in her school uniform she saw one of the guardians of the former Clow Cards already awake and doing his usual morning routine which was trying to beat his high score on a video game. Sakura looked over and said to Kero,

"Oh Kero, you know if you sit too close to the t.v. your eyes will be criss-crossed."

"Oh what do you know Sakura, you hardly every watch t.v. let alone even play video games" he replied.

She made her way to the door and opened, but turned to Kero before leaving,

"Try not to make too much noise, my brother and dad are still home. If you be good I'll even bring you some slice of lemon cake." She said with a sly grin.

Kero immediately lost track of what he was doing and jumped into the air,

"LEMON CAKE!!!! OH I WANT SOME!!! OK OK I'LL BE GOOD JUST BRING THE LEMON CAKE PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!!!!"

Sakura was surprised by how excited he became, but just shrugged it off.

"Shh, be quiet Kero, just stay here and I'll bring you some before going to school." She said.

Sakura then closed the door and went downstairs to have break-fast with her brother and dad. When she passed her mom's picture she politely said good morning and smiled at her. Touya and Fujitaka Kinomoto were sitting at the dining room table having some coffee. When Sakura entered they said good morning, well her dad did at least, Touya just said morning _kaiju_ as usual. Even though Sakura had grown up and was now a teenager, Touya still treated her like a little kid and made fun of her every now and then.

Touya himself was now in college. He was attending a University near his home town along with his best friend Yukito. They both graduated High School together and ended going to the same college. His class didn't start till 10 o' clock that morning is why he wasn't in his school uniform.

Fujitaka Kinomoto got up and got Sakura her breakfast which was delicious as always. He was still working in the same University that he had been for the past few years except now after much hard work, he had been promoted to the Dean (the principal of a College) of his University.

Soon everyone finished breakfast and Sakura decided to get the slice of lemon cake and bring it up to Kero.

"Where do you think your taking that," said Touya after he noticed that his sister was brining up a plate of lemon cake.

"I'm going to eat it in my room before I leave for school, that's where I'm taking it," she replied sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

When she got to her room, she barely closed the door before Kero had dived headfirst into the lemon cake. Already he finished half the cake in one swallow and Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little at how funny he was. She gathered the rest of her school things.

"Alright Kero, I'm going to school now, if you need anything contact me ok." – Sakura.

"Hmmf K, bmfy bmfy, see youf lata Sa Ku Wa" he said through a stuffed mouthed filled with lemon cake.

Sakura bid goodbye to her brother and dad and left her house on her favorite pair of roller blades. Yes she was 18, but that did not mean she necessarily had a car to drive. In fact sometimes Sakura preferred to skate to school rather than deal with the dozens of annoying people on the bus or spend money to buy a new car. Her slim and fit form was in part thanks to the fact that she commuted to and from school on her roller blades.

She took the usual route to school, the same route she always took to elementary school except now she was going to the high school next to it. As usual the cherry blossom trees were blooming beautifully and petals were lightly floating in the air. Sakura always felt at peace whenever she passed this place. It always made her so happy.

Soon she arrived to the high school and took off her skates. While she was changing to her shoes she heard a familiar voice call behind her.

"Hey Sakura, good morning, how are you today."

Sakura always recognized the familiar and cheerful voice of her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo. They had both just met up before class started and were now chatting idly with one another. Like Sakura, Tomoyo is also now 18 years old and is a senior like her best friend. She has also grown significantly like Sakura as well and has matured to become a young woman as well. Her body had curves in all the right places and her beautiful lavender hair had grown past her waist. They've been together for a long time now and have always been best friends.

"So are you ready for that math test today?" asked Tomoyo.

"What are you kidding Tomoyo, you know how bad I am with math, oh man, I hope I at least get a C this time. Why do the tests always have to be so hard." Replied Sakura. Tomoyo only smiled at her friend.

"Well they wouldn't be hard if you studied now wouldn't it, Miss Kinomoto," said another familiar voice to Sakura and Tomoyo. The two girls turned around to find another girl their age with black hair. She had two buns on her head and a long pig-tail flowed from each one of them. She had pale skin and had a slim sexy body.

"Well that's easy for you to say Meilin, we can understand it easily, but sometimes it's not that easy for everybody else." Said Tomoyo chuckling a little bit and looking at Sakura. But Sakura was thinking about something else when Tomoyo made the joke.

"Hey Meilin," asked Sakura, "if you're here then where's-"

She was cut of short when her eyes were covered with a pair of hands and then a deep and yet compassionate voice could be heard whispering in her ear.

"Guess who?" he said.

"Do I win anything if I guess right," replied Sakura, a smile coming across her face.

"Hmm, well you do get a prize, but only if you're right" he whispered back.

Sakura took her hands and removed the ones that were covering her eyes.

"Hmm let me guess, could it be Syaoran." She said her smile growing bigger and turned around to find the man she loved gazing back at her.

"Looks like you win the prize." Said Syaoran and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Sakura reacted by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Ever since that day when Sakura confessed her feelings for Syaoran after the final Clow Card was captured and turned into a Sakura Card they have been in love with one another and have been together ever since. Syaoran even asked his mother if he would allow him to study abroad back in Japan just so he could be with her. His mom agreed, but only if he would take Meilin with him. So now they both live in Tomoeada with Sakura and Tomoyo in their own condominium.

Like Sakura and Tomoyo, Meilin was 18 as well. She had also matured and was now just as tall as Sakura.

Syaoran now was a different story, but in a good way. He was taller than any of the three girls, obviously. He had passed the stage of puberty and now an amazing, well sculped body. He was 18 just like everyone else, but his features always made him look 19 or even 20 sometimes. He and Sakura had been together and in love ever since she confessed her feelings to him.

They stayed lock together until they heard an-

"Ahem, can you two save that for later, class is about to start," said Meilin, rolling her eyes.

Sakura and Syaoran separated, both blushing, and went into the classroom to begin the days lessons, un-aware that something was about to happen that would call them forward to protect their home once again.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**Location: Penguin Park**

The park was empty, but it wasn't surprising considering the fact that everyone was in school at the moment. A few leaves scattered around here and there suddenly began to move as the wind itself began to pick up speed. After a few moments the wind had now become much stronger and began to tear the place apart throwing garbage bins and unlatching benches from the ground, hurling them away with deadly force.

Suddenly a massive hole appeared just above the Penguin Slide's yellow crown. It was a swirling vortex of blue and purple and lightning seemed to be emanating from it. When the hole stopped expanding two dark figures emerged from the opening itself. The human figure flipped gracefully through the air a few times before landing skillfully on top of the crown of the penguin slide. The second tiger shaped figure allowed itself to free fall for a moment before extending its great and massive black wings and taking flight. The portal itself began to close until the wind eventually died down and returned to its normal calm and the vortex vanished. The dark figure stood up and looked at his surroundings.

"This looks like the right place," said the dark figure staring at the trees and the park behind him, but then he suddenly tensed up and felt a dark presence around him, his eyes snapped open and he looked to the nearby town in worry. The tiger seemed to tense up as well as it hovered in the air looking in the same direction as the younger man. They both looked at one another and took off towards the town. With in-human strength the young man knelt down and pushed off with so much force that he was sent flying into the air. He landed on a building half a mile away and once more used his immense power to propel himself into the air. The tiger seemed to follow closely as it flew beside the young man, following him to the source of the dark presence. 'I just hope they haven't accessed their true power yet.'

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Back at Tomoeda High School, the final bell had rung signaling the end of the school day and the start of the weekend. A group of four friends could be seen walking along talking amongst themselves. There were 3 girls and one boy. Two of the girls were walking ahead talking about what they would do for the rest of the day, while one of the girls and the boy stayed behind a little talking and holding each others hand.

"So now that schools over for today, do you guys have any ideas on what we could do for the rest of the day?" asked Meilin.

"I don't know what do you want to do Meilin, you choose" replied Tomoyo.

"That's why I asked you guys, because I don't know what to do" –Meilin

She looked back to the two behind them and yelled,

"Hey I said what do you guys want to do!"

"Geez Meilin not so loud, what are you trying to do make us deaf." Said Syaoran wincing at Meilin's loud voice.

"Well I have an idea," started Sakura, "we could-" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because her cell phone began to ring.

"Oh hang on a sec," she said as she answered "Hello this is Sakura."

"Sakura we have a problem, get home immediately!" it was Kero. He sounded like he was out of breath and his voice was serious meaning that this must have been important.

"What is it Kero, is something wrong, what's the matter." Replied Sakura her voice full of concern. The others took notice and began to worry too.

"I'll explain when you get here, just come home NOW!!" said Kero.

"Ok I'm on my way," she replied.

"Oh and Sakura one more thing, bring the kid here, we're going to need his help." Said Kero sternly.

Now Sakura was really concerned, what kind of situation would make Kero actually ask for help from one of the people he didn't exactly like. She turned to others.

"We have to head to my house, something's wrong" she said to everyone.

"Sakura what's the matter what's wrong," asked Syaoran.

"I don't know, but Kero will explain it to us when we get there, he sounded serious, very serious, and he even asked for your help too Syaoran" said Sakura.

Syaoran saw the look in her eyes and nodded. Soon everyone was running to Sakura's house to see what was so wrong.

As they approached the house though both Sakura and Syaoran stopped for a second. They could sense something wrong. Something was horribly wrong. It was if the air had grown thick. They sensed something dark and evil approaching, but they didn't know what it was. When they got to the house Kero was waiting for them in the living room and when he saw them he asked,

"Did you feel it too?"

Both Sakura and Syaoron nodded their heads. Tomoyo and Meilin were wondering what was going on, but waited for the explanation. Then Kero asked,

"What did it feel like when you both sensed it."

"It felt like…like…Kero it felt like a Clow Card, and yet it didn't seem like one at the same time." Said Sakura. Syaoran just nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, that's what I thought when I first sensed it too. It's strange, all the Clow Cards have been captured and turned to Sakura cards yet now we feel this, this, this familiar presence" said Kero.

"What do you think it is?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know exactly, I have to talk to Yue first, maybe he may know something about this" said Kero. Outside the sky was getting darker and the evil presence was growing stronger.

"But that will have to wait till later," said Kero and then he transformed into his true guardian form "right now we need to find whatever this evil presence is, Clow Card or not and stop it before someone gets hurt."

At that exact moment something a few blocks away exploded and screams could be heard.

"Let's move, whatever it is, its attacking!" said Kero

Both Sakura and Syaoran summoned their sword and staff and then with Kero, Tomoyo, and Meilin took off for the direction where the trouble was coming from.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Somewhere close by the dark figure was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, hurrying as fast as he could to the location where he sensed the darkness. 'Dammit Zero' he thought to himself 'move you have got to move faster, I just hope what I'm sensing is wrong.' He then sped up his pace, running and jumping even faster now, pushing to his top speed.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Sakura looked at the sight before them in terror. Everything was burning in the abysmal heat that had now engulfed every single object in the area. Trees, lampposts, mailboxes, cars, even the road was on fire. Nothing seemed to escape the inferno that tore the area apart. And standing in the center of the storm of fire was giant flaming monster. No it couldn't be called a monster, this thing looked like a ghost, it didn't seem to possess a solid form at all.

Everywhere people were running away screaming, some lay on the ground injured. Immediately Sakura took action upon seeing the wounded.

"Meilin, Tomoyo get those people to a say distance," she said pointing to the injured "Kero, you help them if they need it, Syaoran and I will deal with this monster."

Everyone jumped to action. Meilin, Tomoyo and Kero made their way to the injured and proceeded to drag or carry them to a safe location away from danger. Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran had their hands full trying to fight the fire monster.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

'Damn, I hate being right all the time' thought Zero as he could see the Fire Demon attacking a nearby intersection. He sped up his pace and began his plan of attack. He looked at the cards his mother gave him and thanked her silently again. Without another moment's thought he glanced over to his right meeting the gaze of his companion. Without uttering a single word the creature nodded its head and Zero followed in suit. They knew what had to be done and how to fight this creature, after all it wouldn't be the first time.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Sakura barely dodged another flame bomb as it went whizzing by her and then detonating in a nearby wall. Syaoran wasn't having an easy time either as he kept jumping around trying to land an attack on the monster.

"Sakura," he yelled, "it's too hot to get close enough to strike him, use the Watery Card and let's put this fire out!!"

'Of course thought' Sakura 'Watery should be able to do it but just in case'. She took out the Watery Card and another one and tossed the extra to Syaoran. He looked at it and saw that it was the Windy Card and then immediately understood her plan.

She looked over to him and said "At the same time!"

"OK"

The two then split up, Sakura went behind the monster, while Syaoran drew it's attention up front. Then together they struck the Windy and Watery Cards and unleashed their power for a double team attack on the fire monster. The monster recoiled after coming into contact with the Watery and Windy Cards and looked like it was going to die out. Sakura took the chance to prepare to seal it, but then suddenly it screamed in anger and threw up its arms instantly destroying the Windy and Watery Cards that were trying to strangle it.

"No, Windy, Watery!!" screamed Sakura.

"Impossible!" said Syaoran his eyes wide.

Suddenly the monster threw two giant fireballs straight at Syaoran and seconds later they exploded around him sending him flying into a wall.

"AHHHHHH" he screamed.

"SYAORAN!!" screamed Sakura, and she immediately ran to his side, only to be stopped by a wall of wire that the fire monster created. She couldn't reach him.

"NO! SYAORAN!! SYAORAN!!" she screamed over the flames.

The fire monster was making its way to Syaoron's unconscious form that lay near the smashed wall. When it got close enough it raised one of its fists preparing smash and burn the boy.

"PLEASE NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Sakura tears falling from her eyes, but the monster didn't listen and began to drop its fist.

"SYAORAN!!!"

BOOM!!! BOOM!!!! BOOM!!!!

The monster never had the chance to finish its attack as a massive explosion knocked it back. The strange part was the explosions seemed to actually be made of ice. Two more followed in suit, the forces of the chilling blasts sending the monster rearing away in pain. Seconds later a beam of black and white destructive energy collided with the creature sending it smashing into the adjacent building, safely distancing it from the Syaoran and everyone else.

Sakura looked on in amazement and then watched as the wall of fire around her was extinguished. She immediately ran over to where Syaoran was lying and took him into her arms. He had begun to regain consciousness and looked up at Sakura. She looked down at him and smiled knowing that he was ok. Soon they both turned and looked at the fire monster as it began to make its way back to them, but it stopped short as a dark figure landed in between them and the burning specter.

He wore a black sleeve-less trench coat that hovered just a few inches above the ground near his brown shin high combat boots. He donned a simple white shirt that hugged his chest and body nicely showing the firm and strong figure that he possessed. Just like the trench coat he wore, he had a pair of black pants on. His hands were protected by pair of black combat gloves and on his right hand he donned some kind of gauntlet. The lower part of his face below his nose was hidden by a black scarf that fell below his neck, ending just above his lower back, but they could see that he had dark brown hair that was spiky in the back and with his bangs being long enough to pass his eyes.

In his right hand he aimed an ancient and sophisticated looking revolver at the creature. It had two barrels and though it looked decades old, it radiated with an immense and deadly power.

The familiar sound of flapping wings could be heard and when Sakura looked up she expected to see Kero hovering above, but the creature she laid her eyes upon seemed to bring a sense of both fear and comfort to her as its massive black wings pumped itself higher into the air.

Her attention was drawn back down when the flaming figure reared back its head and unleashed a terrifying scorching roar. The young man didn't seem phased at all and Sakura's eyes widened when she sensed a immense amount power begin to build up around him. Seconds later his revolver itself began to glow turn blue.

The creature then lowered itself and began to charge at him, but the young man only stood his ground as he pulled the hammer on the revolver back. It drew closer and closer, less than 20 feet away.

"Look out!!" shouted the young woman.

BANG!! The revolver unleashed two deadly rounds, colliding with the massive creature and once again exploding into ice. He pulled the trigger again, watching as the creature began to crawl away, the pain of the ice rounds tearing away at its firey skin.

Slowly the scorching heat of the creature began to die down and with a final roar of anger, it took off into the sky, flying away at a speed that no creature could match.

The dark figure slowly lowered his weapon, keeping his gaze at the retreating figure of the monster. It finally vanished from sight and with a quick twirl he holstered the weapon on his left thigh.

The creature above finally came to a smooth landing a few feet away glancing over at the mysterious young man as if waiting for its next move. The young man himself began to make his way toward the creature but was stopped when-

"Wait!!"

He paused in his tracks, glancing over his right shoulder. Sakura slowly helped Syaoran up and she put his arm over her shoulder, making sure he was ok as she looked over at the dark figure.

"Who…who are you?"

The young man finally turned around and Syaoran and Sakura could only stare in shock as their eyes landed on both green and crimson. The young man's left eye was soft and yet powerful emerald while his right was a dark crimson that seemed to pulse with anger and hatred.

Sakura was just too stunned for words. She couldn't fathom that one person could be filled with such powerful emotions. She could sense the struggle in his soul just from looking into his eyes and for some reason a sense of familiarity overwhelmed her when she looked deep into his emerald eye.

The silence was broken when Meilin, Tomoyo, and Kero appeared. Both were surprised Sakura and Syaoran in such a terrible condition. Their clothes were scorched and torn apart and their bodies were covered in bruises. However, they were even more shocked to see both the young man and his Kero-look-alike companion standing before them.

"Uh.." wondered the sun guardian as he tried to make sense of the situation, "what's going on?"

The mysterious figure glance over at the group, taking note of everyone, however his eyes stopped when his gaze landed on Tomoyo. No-one except Syaoran seemed to notice the momentary spur of emotions that passed his eyes. What seemed like pure sadness and pain enveloped his eyes for a mere moment, but Syaoran caught it and couldn't help but wonder.

The figure then closed his eyes and glanced back at the young couple before turning around and making his way over to his companion.

"Let's go."

Those were the only words he spoke before he took off into the sky with inhuman strength, leaping away from the small group.

With a great amount of exhaustion and pain, Sakura and Syaoran finally collapsed onto the ground. The battle had taken a greater toll on them than they had expected. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Kero quickly rushed over to help their friends, but the one thing that had occupied everyone's thoughts were…

'_Who was that?'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey there everyone, so here is the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it because it took me a while to write it, especially the re-done areas. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think about it.


End file.
